The Wolf
by AmouxFang
Summary: I'm starting this over (for my own reasons) and I'm doing things a little differently. It's still KakashixOC Her name is Keira Kawando, she grew up alone but when she grew older people started to accept her for who she really was, not the monster inside of her. She also has a wolf ninja partner named Amoux. He's white and his paws are black, the ninja headband is around his neck.
1. Training

Keira sighed, she was waiting with team 7 for Kakashi, he was late as usual. Naruto was getting most impatient, he whined, "When is Kakashi-sensei getting here Keira-sensei?"

She shrugged and replied, "I don't know Naruto. You know he's always late f-" "Sorry I'm late everyone, my alarm clock didn't go off!" Keira turned around when Kakashi finally decided to get there.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed, "That's no excuse for being late Sensei." Kakashi crossed his arms behind his head, and said, "Why don't you three get started?"

As Naruto, Sai, and Sakura went to train, Kakashi sat under a tree and took out his Icha Icha book. Keira went over and sat next to him, she looked over his shoulder at the book and asked, "How did you get that? I didn't know it was available now."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "It's not, Naruto gave it to me." "What? You know I love that series, yet you don't share with me?" She knew he was smiling under his mask, "Do you want to borrow it?"

She smiled widely and shook her head yes, "Of course I do!" "Be by my place later, I'll be done with it by then." Keira turned her attention back to the training teens.

~Later~

Keira knocked on the door, she was waiting for almost five minutes before Kakashi answered. He stepped aside to let her in, and he closed the door behind her. He gave her the book and she took a seat on the couch.

She opened the book, and started reading, she was so into the book she didn't realize how much time had passed. Which was about two hours. "Keira..." She snapped out of her interest in the book and looked up, "What?"

Kakashi sat next to her, "You should be heading home, it's getting late." She closed the book, and said, "Or I could stay her for the night. If you don't mind." "Sure you can stay, I'll take the couch."

She smiled and said, "There's no need, what's wrong with two friends sharing a bed?" She could tell he was blushing, "O-okay." They got up and he led her to the bedroom, he gave her some of his clothes to wear, even though they were too big.

Keira pulled the blanket up more as Kakashi got into bed next to her. He took his vest, gloves, and sandals off. She looked at him as he pulled part of the blanket over himself.

He looked back at her and said, "Alright I'll try and keep my hands to myself if you will." She giggled and said, "Fine you big perv. You do that, and you better do it the whole night to."

She layed down and faced away from him, he did the same and soon they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Ramen

Keira yawned and slowly opened her eyes to see silver. She was confused, and whatever it was, it was heavy.

She tried pushing it off, but it just yawned and she knew what it was. Kakashi, he was sleeping ontop of her. She blushed and shook his shoulder, "Kakashi get off of me, you're heavy."

He yawned again and sat up, so he was sitting on her waist, "What?" His hair was messy and he looked half asleep still. She frowned at him, and asked, "Can you get off me?"

Kakashi realized what position they were in, and quickly got off her. He got up and she could tell he was blushing, "I'm sorry Keira. I don't know how that happened, I swear."

She sat up and said, "It's fine, as long as it was an accident."

~Later~

Keira smiled at Iruka, she had met him at Ichiraku for lunch. He smiled back at her and said, "I went to your house yesterday, but you weren't there. Did Kakashi 'convince' you to do something?"

She looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about? I slept over at Kakashi's because he let me borrow a book." Iruka turned back to his ramen and teased, "Sure but I'm sure Kakashi, being a pervert, couldn't help himself?"

Keira took another bite of her ramen and said, "He didn't do anything. He knows better, remember the last time he tried?" Iruka sighed, "I do, but that was because he thought he actually had a chance with you."

She shrugged and said, "Maybe he does if he wasn't such a perv, and learned to share his books." "What?" "Nothing, forget it. But what did you mean did he do something? Are you jealous of Kakashi?"

Iruka's cheeks turned a bright pink, "T-that is not true. There's no way I'd be jealous of him." She grinned at him, "Whatever you say Iru, I still think you were."

He looked at her suprised, "You haven't called me that in a long time. What gives?"

She shrugged again, "I just hink it's cute name for you, plus remember It's not so bad. I call Kakashi, Kashi. What would you rather me call you?"

"Nevermind, I'm fine with Iru."

Keira sighed and stood up, "Do you mind getting this one, and I'll pay you back later?"

Iruka smiled at her, "It's on me this time. Are you going to meet Kakashi and his team?"

She nods, "Yeah, I'll see you later. And thanks."


	3. Fight

Keira was almost at Team 7's training grounds, she decided to take a shortcut through the forest. She stopped when she heard twigs breaking, she frowned and looked around,

"Whoever's there, come out now! I can hear you!"

It was silent except for birds chirping, then a man jumped down from a tree to land a few feet infront of her. He smirks at her and says, "It's been awhile Keira." She stood her ground but asks, "Who are you?"

The man shakes his head, "You don't remember me? How sad, I'll give you a hint. I'm the one that gave you that locket you have." She looked him up and down. His hair was brown and shoulder length, he had on a black cloak that had red clouds on it. Akatsuki.

Keira narrows her eyes, "There's no way you're my brother, he would never join the Akatsuki." He sighs and in a flash he was in front of her. "That's to bad you don't believe me. I really am your brother."

He was faster than her, he managed to stab her with a kunai. She made a hand sign, "Fire Style: Blazing Flare!" She took in a deep breath and she let out a ball of fire from her mouth. He pulled his hand back and jumped away from her.

With a poof she was in the tree behind him, if she could get to Kakashi she would be fine. She took off and he followed right behind her, "There's no use running. I've been sent to retrieve the Wolf's spirit from this village. And I don't give up as easily as you'd want me to."

"Yeah well that's too bad! I'd rather die before I went with you!" She shouted back as she continued jumping from tree to tree. He flashed next to her, then threw several kunai at her. She dodged most, since she was still faster than him, but she was also starting to slow down. But one slipped past her arm, cutting her slightly.

She ignored the pain in her stomach and kept going. Keira knew she wasn't going to be able to lose him easily now, but luckily the training grounds were just up ahead. She jumped through the canopy of trees to land near just who she wanted to see. "Kakashi!"

Said silver haired Shinobi turned around and waved when he saw her, "Hey Keira, glad to see y-" Kakashi became silent when she started stumbling towards them. Naruto ran over to her and hand put a hand on her back, "Are you alright Keira-sensei?"

Keira looked behind them and saw her brother in a tree watching them. She turned back to Naruto as Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai came over to them, "I'm fine Naruto. Just be careful, there's someone in the trees over there."

Naruto looks towards the forest, "There's no one there sensei." Kakashi held Keira up, "What happened to you?" She was breathing unsteadily, "It was him Kakashi, it was-" She didn't get to finish because she passed out from blood loss.

Kakashi picks her up bridal-style, "I'm taking her to the hospital. You can come if you want." And with that, he was gone.


	4. Recovering

Keira wakes up to a room filled with a variety of flowers and pain in her stomach. She sits up and put her hand over where she got stabbed. She looks at the bunch of flowers closest to her and takes the card off of it. It read:

Hope you feel better soon, we're all worried about you.

p.s. Guy was the one who got you all these flowers.

-Love, Iruka and Kakashi

She smils and puts the card back in place as the door opens. It was Guy, Iruka, Kakashi and his team, Neji, and Lee. Guy rushes oer to her and grabs her hands, "My dear Keira! It's such a shame to see a beautiful woman like yourself stuck in a hospital!"

He picks her up, completely off the bed and hugged her. He must not have known it, but he was swinging her around like a ragdoll. Neji puts his hand on his head and sighs, "I don't think that's such a smart thing to do with her. Your hug is probably suffocating her, and swinging her around isn't helping either."

Lee looks at Guy with admirations in his eyes, "This is such a great lesson from Guy-Sensei! Maybe I could try it out with Sakura?" As Lee tried to hug Sakura, Naruto kept him from doing so, while Neji and Sai watched.

While that was happening, Kakashi and Iruka were trying to get Guy to let Keira go. Once they did, Kakashi was getting her settled and comfortable on the bed while Iruka was getting the others out of there. Including Guy.

Keira sighs in relief, "Thanks you guys. I don't know how much more of Guy's hug I could take." Kakashi chuckles and says, "No problem. He's just been worried about you is all, we all have." She laughs nervously and says, "No one had to be worried about me. This is nothing." Iruka crosses his arms and teases, "If it's nothing, then how come you're still in the Hospital?"

She suddenly jumps to her feet and points a finger at Iruka, "That means nothing! I'm just resting!" She then collapsed and gripped her stomach, blood started to seep through the bandages that were wrapped around her abdomen. Kakashi helps her back onto the bed while saying to Iruka, "Go get Lady Tsunade. If her injuries are this bad, she needs more than a few medical ninja to help her. "


End file.
